Black Friday?
by Dangerpronek
Summary: The gang has just finished their first Thanksgiving moved out of their parents homes. They settle down to relax for the night when Daphne spots an ad Velma's reading and remembers it's "the biggest night" of every girl's life, BLACK FRIDAY! When she begs Fred to take her, he couldn't resist the plea in her sweet voice. What will Fred do when he sees men wearing bullet proof vest
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **_Hey there! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I actually had no plans on writing a holiday story, but this idea came to me the other day so I thought I might as well make it a short story. Review and tell me if you want Chapter 2! :) _

**BLACK FRIDAY**

The sun was settling down after a cool crisp Thanksgiving Day in Coolsville. Fred placed the last dirty dish in the washer. "Well gang, our first Thanksgiving dinner on our own wasn't that bad after all." He concluded, closing the washers door. "Other than the oven completely catching fire and nearly burning the house down, I think you're right." Velma sarcastically agreed. Everyone's eye turning to Daphne who had kitchen duty at the time of the incident. Her face turned red, she bashfully smiled. "Err, sorry.." She innocently apologizing. Fred laughed, he found her clumsiness adorable unlike the others. "It's like a good thing Freddy's mom sent some turkey our way!" Shaggy stated, biting down into his last fork full of cherry-pie. Velma rolled her eyes, she had never been a big fan of homestyle traditional dinners. She would have preferred sushi takeout over the turkey Shaggy fantasized along with Scooby. "Luckily your gut should be full" she muttered, scanning through a shopping ad. Daphne giggled at her comment. Fred came over from the kitchen and slid into the seat beside of her, casually placing his arm over her shoulder in a yawn. Daphne happily accepted the invitation and snuggled closer to him. "Speak for yourself Velma! We're still hungry!" Shaggy shouted, Scooby nodding in agreement. "Raving!" He barked sadly. "Please.." Velma grumbled, annoyed with their whiney tones. Daphne gasped dramatically, nearly giving Fred a heart attack. "Velma!" She shouted in excitement. "Yes..?" Velma answered awkwardly. "You are holding the map of treasures!" She squealed. "Actually it's just the department store ad in today's paper." She remarked simply. "Not just any ad! The Black Friday ad!" Ripping the paper right out of her hand. Fred stared, one moment she was fine the next she was someone he didn't even recognize. "Are you okay, Daph?" He asked, seeing her in the floor spreading out all the papers out in the floor. "I will be soon! We've gotta go! We just have to!" She begged like an outraged beast, shaking him out of his seat. "Why tonight Daphne? I was hoping we could just watch a movie, sip hot chocolate and enjoy each other's company.." He innocently admitted. Daphne smiled, "Awe, Freddy. You're so CRAZY!" He was stunned at her reaction towards his plans. She always loved spending quiet time alone with him. "Freddy this is like the night of every girls dreams.." She whined. "Prom?" He cluelessly guessed, lifting his brow in confusion. "Ugh! No silly! Black Friday! How many times do I need to say it?!" Velma laughed at Daphne's desperate pity cries, it was hilarious watching Fred try to contain his girlfriend's wild enthusiasm towards a silly sale. "I don't even know what that is..." He admitted, she clang to his long sleeved top, tugged it like a child. "Please Freddy, pleaseeee!" She begged, reminding him of the days when they were in kindergarten and she's beg to be pushed on the swings. "I..guess so. If you really wanna go." He finally answered, not prepared for her blood curdling squeal of excitement. Everyone closed their ears. "Really?!" She asked, her voice as high pitched as humanly possibly. He had never seen her this excited before. "Sure. How bad could this.."Black Friday" that's really on Thursday be?" He could barely finish before her lips were mashed onto his. A powerful, but pleasant kiss, leaving him speechless. The rest of the gang snorted. Fred looked so pathetic. He had no idea what was coming at him.

"Start the van! I'll be ready in just a sec!" She said happily, skipping up the stairs.

"Geez..." He sighed in relief of the silence. "She turned into a crazy five year old on a sugar high!" He remarked, still shook up over the ordeal. "Good luck buddy" Shaggy encouraged. "Is it that bad?" He question, a hint of fear creeping out of his voice. "Worse." He purposely scared. "Ready!" She shouted, running down the stairs, tripping on the third from last step. "Oops!" He caught her by an inch. "Careful Daphne!" Fred demanded, already exhausted from her excitement. "No time! We've gotta get in line!" Clutching his hand and running out the front door. "Bye guys!" He managed to shout before the door slammed close.

"Drive!" She demanded forcefully. He started the engine, slowly pulling out of the driveway. "I don't even know where we're going!" He reminded flustered. "Move over!" Pushing him over to the passenger side. "I'll drive!" His eyes widened. "Daph are-" she flashed a mischievous grin. "Oh Freddy, you worry too much!" Pressing down the gas while accidentally in reverse, knocking over the mailbox. "You're in some kind of a trance Daphne!" He gasped, fearing for their lives as she shifted the gears into drive and sped down the road.

"Listen here" she begin to announce. "No splitting up! It could get dangerous, stay with me and hold my things." He couldn't believe his ears. She had just formed a plan and strategy to get through a SALE! He felt she was losing her mind. "Yes ma'am" he answered plainly, knowing anything else he said would be overruled with her way.

**TBC :)**

**Review and let me kow if you want to see more of this little story or no? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are we under attack?" Fred questioned clueless, staring out the window at the countless lights from the cars sitting in traffic. "Fredrick, you have so much to learn.." Daphne grumbled, gripping the wheel tightly with her cold hands. "Just calm down Daph, the same sales will be there in ten minutes" A danty hand covered his mouth. "They will not! You have absolutely no idea how this works!" shouted in frustration at her innocent boyfriend. He crossed his arms and looked away from her. "I know one thing, this night turns sweet loving girlfriend's into mean hungry beasts" he stated. "Blah blah blah" Daphne mocked in a childish tone. "Ugh! We don't have time for this light!" the van swerved over, bouncing over a concrete barrier and rolling through the clear patch of grass. "Daphne you're gonna get us killed!" he fearly screamed, reaching across and grabbing the stirring wheel. *SMACK* she slapped his hand right off. "Don't touch FreddY!" she demanded rudely. His eyes were nearly as big as plates. She had not only offended and mocked him throughout the night, but she just hit him for trying to help. "There's a mystery here! Someone is inside of you making you evil!" he proclaimed loudly, the van rocking over rocks. "You are NOT my Daphne!" she laughed. "Get over it Fred!" the van hitting pavement at last, racing across the busy mall parking area. " she pulled it into an empty space in. "I'm not going shopping with you tonight." he announced, crossing his arms. Leaping out of the car she looked back at him. "Fine! You'll only slow me down! I don't need to deal with childish games right now anyway!" she replied, flipping her hair as she turned. Slamming the door when she left. He sighed a relief of peace of silence.

He watched her trot down the crowded parking area, making her way to the floods of anxious people waiting outside the mall's entrance. Out of curiosity he rolled the window down slightly, hearing hundreds shout and chant, then the sound of police alarms car's coming. Concerned he focused his eyes closer on the scene. Out came squat teams dressed in bullet proof vests and helmets. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped. "DAPHNE!" he cried, racing out of the van and into the direction she had went. It appeared she had vanished into the sea of unfamiliar, angry faces. "Daph! Daphne!" he called out desperately. Then a bell rang in loudly over the commotion, static came from the speakers as a man's voice cleared his throat. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BLACK FRIDAY HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN! GO SHOPPING!" he announced happily. The doors opened at once, screams and cries filled the cold November air. "Daphne!" he attempted on last time, people hitting and shoving from every direction to fight their way through the crowds and into the mall. It reminded him of the scene from Titanic, when the cold and scared people fought for lifeboats for their wives and children, he had watched when Daphne had convinced him to watch it with him. Where on earth was Rose? "Daphne Blake!" he cried then all was silent...the herd of crazy people made it's way into the mall like a hurricane on the side of the coast ready to destroy. She was no where in sight...there was on thing left to do..venture into the the tornado of destruction and save her.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I didn't intend on making this longer than two chapters, but I feel like it would be like a run on if I kept going so I'll add a third chapter! :) What do you think should happen?! Review! :)


End file.
